


Short and Sweet

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, May contain smut, Random & Short, Will Update Tags As I Add To It, mostly likely not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: A collection of drabbles that run through my head featuring different couples/pairings.





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't own, so please don't sue. Bleach and its characters all belong to their respective owners. I'm just an insane fangirl who wants to play with them.

For an Espada, I don’t think you’re very smart and I’m sure you don’t think of me as very nice. Hell, I've never been nice to you. It doesn’t matter. I’m confident that you don’t fantasize about me when your head is thrown back against the stone wall with my lips touching your neck. Every time that happens I wonder if the rough texture cuts away strands of your unnatural seafoam locks of colored hair.

The first time we did this I could tell you weren’t entirely certain about the situation. I had to make the first move. A hard shove against a door, my hands shoving your jacket out of the way and that sweet victory of hearing you moan as the pads of my fingers brushed over your nipples. Gravity-defying breast. Nice. Sometimes, I lay in my own quarters while jerking off and I imagine it’s your fingers instead of mine. 

I hate you for it too.

Now you know the drill by now, don’t you, Nel? You see me in the halls and there’s a knowing glint in your hazel eyes. You know I’m going to make you whimper with pleasure as you think about someone else. My fingers will slide over soft flesh that's tinged with a splash of peach because you spend a lot of time under Aizen's dome. You will cry out and squirm; your legs will shaking from the pleasure I just gave you.

You hate me for it too.

When you’re breathing normally again, I capture your mouth with mine, fitting my lips in between yours, biting that delicate flesh. In a blink of an eye, we’re apart again and I smile lewdly. You walk down the passage and I can tell you want to look over your shoulder at me. You want to know if I'm following you. 

You’ve disappeared now, gone back to your Fraccion and I can still feel your mouth against mine; dainty and plump. I took steps to train you. I'll have you one of these days, Nelliel. One day, I’ll train you to say my name.


End file.
